edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Total Drama Ed-Venture Z
Super Total Drama Ed-Venture Z is a satirical fanfic by Foolish Kev-Boy available on fanfiction.net. It's a fanfic that combines, parodies, mocks, and lampoons all the cliches, overused plots expositions, situations and notoriously bad and/or famous Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfics into one! See what happens when the Eds are transported to the Super Mario world and forced into a totally dramatic contest, run by Canadians, while dishing out Dragon Ball Z-like moves along the way! Hilarity and pregnancy ensures! The fanfic is rated T for coarse language, sexual references, potty humor, and a chance of gibberish. Read it here. Disclaimer This is a parody fanfic and has been written for satirical purposes only. For those of you who don't understand the meaning of satire let me explain: This story is NOT to be taken seriously and is NOT meant to offend anyone. It merely is meant to parody the overused plots, clichés, and characters of many Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfics on fanfiction.net. This story is not for the faint of heart, those with weak constitutions, or nauseous stomachs. Please note that the characters personalities in the story are greatly exaggerated for the sake of satire. One final message: If, for some reason, you disagree with the subjects lampooned in the fanfic or if you still fail to understand the meaning satire and plan on writing a heat-of-the-moment flame review, don't bother. I really, really, really, don't give a care about your screaming, obnoxious, immature, vulgar, opinions. You have been warned so just turn away now. Plot The story starts out with the Eds creating the all too familiar Creek-side boat tour scam. The scam then takes a completely expected turn as a violent storm literally appears out of no where during the middle of the tour and scatters the kids into parts unknown. Edd (obviously being the most popular character) was the only one who managed to hold out during the storm and knocks himself unconscious for the sake of advancing the already ridiculous plot. Characters * Edd Marion Sobchak - Because Edd is apparently the most popular character from the show why not go with the flow and make him the main freakin character!? Edd Sobchak (who will be referred to by his preposterous last name numerous times throughout the story as an obnoxious way of the author to say "Heerz mai idea of what his last name shud be! LISTEN TO ME!!!1") was the smart-butt/MacGyver/know-it-all of the bunch. He's, leik, a super genius with an IQ of over 9001 and knows how to create rockets, robots, laser weapons and time machines (his ability to create said machines will no doubt be used as a deus ex machina in a future chapter) but rather than building any of these inventions and using them for his own financial gain he decided hang around with his two idiotic friends who constantly belittle and verbally abuse him. Don't you just feel sorry for this totally lovable character? He was, for some reason, the love interest to many, if not all, of the girls in his neighborhood. Some say the girls were attracted to his kind personality or his braniac intelligence but really it was because of his pants; those sexy purple pants. He's also probably gay. I say this because it's a little known secret between the most elite members of the fanfiction community that I will now share with you. By inserting a hint of yaoi into the story it grants you more pages views in the form of horny, pre-pubescent fangirls looking for some man-on-man action. You gotta love those brainless fangirls, throw them a bone and you can reap the rewards from them… Hey, if Burger King can make money off of Twilight fans then so can I! * Eddy Skipper McGee - Eddy Skipper McGee (who, once again, will be referred to by his ridiculous last name numerous times) was the slave driving leader of the Eds and constantly ordered them build the products for his get-rich-quick schemes. Whenever his plans failed he would get into fits of rage and lash out against his two friends. This was most likely caused by years of built up sexual tension. Because of this, he is also probably gay (again, for the fangirls). * Ed Horace Schumacher - Ed was the idiotic, open-mouth breathing, workhorse of the group. Years of exposure to comic books and crappy monster movies have taken a nasty toll on Ed's brain and have significantly decreased his intelligence (boy, the media would have a field-day with that scoop). Ed was dumber than a rock and yet surprisingly was knowledgeable in anything monster, fantasy, or videogame related. Because of his lack of intelligence in other fields, the majority of his dialogue consisted of the words buttered toast, gravy, or some combination of the two. Ed also had a little sister who acted as if she was on her period 24/7. Because of the abuse Ed suffered (LOL, Ed Abuse) from Sarah he had a constant fear of women and avoided them all costs. This caused him to become slightly gay. * Kevin Johnson - Kevin was the neighbor jock and frequently taunted the Eds with his signature catchphrase "dork" to the point where he has been forever affiliated with the word. He also unrealistically hates the Eds with an EXTREME passion to the point where he has ordered several assassination attempts against them. Also, he was slightly gay. * Nazz Van Bartonshcmeer - Nazz Van Bartonschmeer (or was it Van Fartonschmeer? Aw, to heck it with it! It could have been Van Bartonschmegmer for all I care!) was the unobtainable love interest of he cul-de-sac and also a stereotypical dumb blonde. She will no doubt become a part of a confusing romantic love triangle (Did I say love triangle? Sorry, I meant love dodecagon) later in the story. Surprisingly she liked dudes. * Jimmy Christenson - Jimmy was the frail pansy of the Cul-de-Sac and acted like your stereotypical uber-gay homosexual. Contrary to what we all believe Jimmy was actually metrosexual. * Jonny Grove - Jonny was the bald-headed loner of the Cul-de-Sac. He frequently socialized with his only friend, a wooden board by the name of Plank. Little did they know Jonny was merely a horcrux for Plank. He was also slightly gay, after all, he was a "wood" lover. * Rolf - Rolf was the foreigner of the neighborhood and greatly annoyed the kids with his wacky customs. Because his culture is apparently too confusing for the average reader to comprehend, Rolf 's character will only appear in the story to spurt random gibberish relevant to a plot device from time to time but will mostly be ignored in the story. He is also slightly gay. * The Kanker Sisters - Though the Kanker Sisters were cruel, murderous, clinically insane, disgusting, registered sex offenders, and had the manners, cleanliness, and decency of a redneck; they were, in fact, utterly misunderstood. It's not their fault they're so mean! Deep down inside they're perfectly romantic women with hearts of gold, darnit! I mean, who cares if they like to torture kids and sexually harass/assault three underage boys for a living? Isn't it what's on the inside that counts? This applies to Marie especially because apparently dressing like a Gothic skank makes you oh so likable by the more naïve fans of the show. Despite EVERY SINGLE LAW OF NATURE they will be paired with the Eds later in the story as part of the previously mentioned love dodecagon. Danny Antonucci promptly hung himself after reading that paragraph. * Mario - What Super Mario crossover would be complete without this guido-tacullar, racially stereotypical Italian man? * Random Characters from Total Drama Island - Are you boring? Do you suck at writing? Do you just use the unoriginal plot formula of "two teams complete challenges for a ridiculous prize" to create that pathetic excuse you call a story? Then congratulations! You just wrote a Total Drama Island fanfic! Like Mario, this story just wouldn't be complete without a dash of TDI characters in it! * Goku - Will probably be one of the contestants on the ridiculous game show. * Super Saiyan Hitler - Watch during the climax of the story where The kids fight off against the forces of the furious fuer! * Mary T. Sue - How can we forget, the epitome of a bad fanfic. * George "Dubya" Bush - Makes about as much sense as his mention in that other story. Fanfics Parodied A comprehensive list of the fanfics lampooned throughout he story. * Edventure of the Thousand Year Door by legendofzeldarocks - This story is prominently lampooned in the first chapter. This includes the whole idea of a scam involving boats in the creek, the Kanker's uncalled for appearance, the sudden plot-altering storm, Rolf's half-assed explanation for said storm, as well as Ed's ridiculous dialouge. In fact, the dialogue Ed spoke while rowing the canoe was pretty much copied and pasted from Edventure of the Thousand Year Door, much to Edd's annoyance. * Series of EdVentures: 1 Paper MariEd by NinSegado - The implausible use of the airplane in the scam as well as the method of its demise are riffed from this story. * Every Single E,EnE/Mario Crossover Fic by Anyone - The entire subject matter of the story is based on the overabundance of terrible Mario crossovers. Future Parodies Watch out, peeps! *Countless Total Drama Island Crossovers *Ed, Edd n Eddy Z *Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna *Desolation Ed *Pok'edmon/Poke Ed Sagas/Any Pokemon Crossovers *Combat Racing by eddman2 *Any s****y fic you can think of! Trivia *The author was inspired to write this story after reading more than his fare share of bad fanfics as well as the over abundance of lame Total Drama Island and Ed, Edd n Eddy Z stories on this wiki. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:E,EnE/DBZ Crossovers Category:Total Drama Island Crossovers